


CELL

by eileithyiakudo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Next Generation, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eileithyiakudo/pseuds/eileithyiakudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gara-gara Pelahap Maut, Albus harus rela mendekam di sel ukuran 2x2 yang kotor. Bukan masalah juga, sih, karena dia bisa melarikan diri kalau mau. Tapi... hei! Teman satu selnya Scorpius yang itu? Mungkin ide melarikan dirinya harus di-pending dulu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CELL

**Author's Note:**

> This work is originally posted in ffn.net.

Disclaimer : Seluruh karakter di Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling. Saya hanya pinjam saja buat menyalurkan imajinasi.

* * *

 

 

Semua ini terjadi gara-gara para Pelahap Maut idiot itu. Bagaimana ada sekumpulan idiot yang berambisi untuk menumpas seluruh keluarga Potter hanya gara-gara Harry Potter mengirim pemimpin mereka yang berupa makhluk putih pucat jelek tak berhidung ke alam baka sama sekali tidak dimengerti Albus. Pemimpin mereka kan sudah lama mati. Memangnya mereka mau apa, membangkitkannya dari kubur ? Jaman sekarang hal kecil bisa jadi besar. Orang berkomentar tak enak sedikit saja sudah bisa masuk Azkaban dan diberitakan besar-besaran di koran dan internet. Apalagi praktik sihir hitam yang jelas-jelas melanggar hukum. Bisa-bisa dibakar massa.

Albus harus mengakui kalau nama Pelahap Maut itu keren. Tato mereka juga keren. Ular gitu, kalau dipegang ularnya bisa joget. Dulu pernah juga Albus minta ayahnya untuk membuat tato mirip begitu, tapi ayahnya tidak mau. Katanya tato ular sudah kuno dan selera makhluk-putih-pucat-tak-berhidung musuhnya itu jelek sekali. Lagipula ibu Albus phobia ular gara-gara pernah berurusan dengan hewan melata raksasa bersisik, berlendir dengan wajah jelek dan taring penuh racun bernama Basilisk.

Meskipun nama dan tato mereka keren, Albus tidak setuju dengan tindakan mereka yang suka menakut-nakuti penduduk Dunia Sihir. Pengecut dan tidak jantan. Terus, Albus pikir tindakan yang membawa-bawa dendam masa lalu itu kekanak-kanakan. Orang bilang kan _life must go on_. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Manusia itu harus bisa _move on_.

Kembali pada permasalahan. Gara-gara para Pelahap Maut itu, sekarang Albus harus mendekam di sel ukuran 2x2 yang dingin dan kotor. Albus pikir Pelahap Maut ini pasti miskin sekali, sampai uang untuk bebersih saja tak punya. Padahal kalau mau _move on_ bisa saja jadi sukses dan punya banyak uang, seperti Draco Malfoy itu. Meskipun mantan Pelahap Maut tapi sekarang dia sudah sukses, perusahaan di bidang barang antiknya sudah jadi besar. Malah jadi saingan dengan usaha Sihir Sakti Weasley yang cabangnya ada di mana-mana.

Menurut Albus, Draco itu mantan Pelahap Maut yang patut dicontoh. Albus pernah bilang begitu ke ayahnya. Ayahnya sih bilang kalau semua Pelahap Maut insaf seperti Malfoy mungkin dunia bakal menjadi lebih baik. Meskipun bilangnya begitu, tapi tetap deh ayahnya kalau ketemu Draco bawaannya ingin mengutuk terus. Kata ayahnya itu dikarenakan Draco Malfoy itu _cursable_.

Beda dengan ayahnya yang _cursable_ , menurut Albus putra satu-satunya Draco, Scorpius itu _lovable_. Padahal laki-laki, tapi imutnya keterlaluan. Kalau ketemu dada Albus rasanya cenat cenut. Rencana jangka panjang Albus adalah menjadikan si Malfoy imut-imut itu jadi ‘istri’nya. Waktu Albus bilang keinginannya itu ke ayahnya, ayahnya langsung membawanya untuk di rukyah. Auntie-nya Hermione bilang mending dibawa ke MUPENG TITAN—koMUnitas PENGusir dan peneliTI seTAN buat di eksorsis. Tapi ayahnya bilang mending di rukyah saja biar lebih islami. Padahal seluruh keluarga Potter-Weasley itu Katolik.

Rencana brilian Albus itu tak kunjung terwujud sampai sekarang. _Lha wong_ Scorpiusnya saja dinginnya seperti es kalau ketemu sama Albus. Tapi es-nya Scorpius itu es krim, soalnya kan dia manis. Coba kalau bisa dijilat… Hush, Albus pikirannya ke rate-M nih. Padahal fic ini kan rate-nya T.

“Kau terlihat mengerikan kalau cengar-cengir sendiri begitu, Al.” Albus yang hampir ngiler membayangkan adegan rate-M dengan Scorpius di kepalanya langsung menoleh mendengar suara yang terlalu familiar itu. Orang yang jadi imajinasinya sedang duduk di ujung lain sel. Meski bilangnya ujung lain, berhubung selnya terlalu sempit jadi jaraknya tak jauh-jauh amat. Scorpius masih saja terlihat _lovely_ dengan rambut _bleach-blonde_ panjangnya yang sudah acak-acakan dan jubah sutra serta kulit putih porselennya tercoreng lumpur dan tanah.

“Wow.” Ujar Albus kagum.

“ _Don’t ‘wow’ me_.” Scorpius mendengus kesal.

“Ini membuktikan teoriku.”

“Teori apa?”

“Bahwa kau masih terlihat indah meskipun tertutup lumpur. Seperti mutiara di tengah-tengah rawa.” Albus memberikan cengiran yang kata orang-orang seksi, tapi Scorpius tidak terpengaruh. Pemuda _bleach-blonde_ itu memutar bola matanya bosan. Albus memutar duduknya menghadap Scorpius.

“Kenapa kau ada disini?” Tanya Albus.

“Seperti kau tidak tahu saja kenapa aku ada di sini.” Sahut Scorpius. Memang bukan rahasia lagi kalau para Pelahap Maut juga mengincar keluarga Malfoy, mentang-mentang keluarga itu pensiun jadi Pelahap Maut dan tetap bisa sukses. Karena itulah Albus jadi sering bertemu Scorpius, seringnya sih di penjara seperti ini. Bisa dibilang mereka itu senasib sepenanggungan.

Sebenarnya baik Albus maupun Scorpius bisa saja melarikan diri. Para Pelahap Maut itu kan idiot. Tahun pertama, kedua, ketiga, mereka masih semangat melarikan diri. Tahun keempat, kelima, keenam, mereka jadi agak malas gara-gara Pelahap Maut terlalu gampang dikelabui. Akhirnya mereka santai-santai dulu satu-dua hari. Mengkritik makanan yang diberikan layaknya juri Iron Chef, menceramahi pelahap maut yang menunggui sel mereka tentang Undang-Undang Praktik Ilmu Hitam (Albus) atau etika penyihir Darah-Murni (Scorpius). Tahun berikutnya, sudahlah. Menunggu para Auror saja. Membebaskan tawanan kan tugas mereka (padahal Albus sendiri juga Auror).

Hening tercipta selama beberapa saat. Mata Albus menelusuri tiap jengkal sosok di hadapannya itu. Scorpius awalnya diam saja, tapi lama-lama tak nyaman juga.

“Berhenti menatapku seperti itu.” Kata Scorpius akhirnya.

“Apa aku sudah pernah bilang kalau kau _lovely_?”

“Aku di dalam penjara, Al. Di tempat dingin dan kotor. Berantakan. Kaki dan tanganku dirantai. Mananya yang _lovely_ , coba?”

“Aww. Aku suka sekali wajah kesalmu. Kau terlihat manis meskipun dengan rantai-rantai itu, _love_. Coba kalau kegunaan rantai itu diubah.” Wajah Scorpius merona sedikit karena kata-kata Albus yang menjurus adegan rate-M.

“Kau sadis. Sadis dan _pervert_.”

“Orang-orang malah bilang kalau aku masokis.”

“Kenapa begitu?”

“Karena aku cinta padamu dan kau tidak menyukaiku _dan_ aku tetap cinta padamu.”

“Aku _straight_ , Al."

“Orang lurus kalau dibelokkan juga bakal belok.”

“Tidak akan terjadi padaku.”

“Oh, ya? Mau taruhan?”

“Tidak.”

“Ayo taruhan. Kalau kau masih lurus setelah kucium, aku akan jungkir balik selama sepuluh menit.” Scorpius memelototi Albus yang mengabaikan jawabannya tadi, namun pemuda berambut _jet black_ itu tidak memedulikannya. “Baiklah. Kumulai sekarang.” Lanjut Albus, mengabaikan pelototan Scorpius. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Scorpius. Tapi bukan bibir yang ia dapat, melainkan tendangan sekuat tenaga di kepalanya.

“Aduh! Jangan nendang, dong!” Gerutu Albus sambil mengelus kepalanya. Scorpius melotot sadis padanya.

“Kalau kau mendekat satu inchi lagi saja kutendang ‘anu’mu dan kubuat tak bisa bangun lagi!” Ujar Scorpius kejam. Albus berdecak kesal. Ancaman Scorpius itu menyangkut harkat dan martabatnya sebagai laki-laki. Tapi Albus tak mau menyerah.

“Kau galak sekali, sih. Kalau begitu kita ganti saja taruhannya. Ayo kita lomba merayu. Yang menang bisa mencium yang kalah, dan yang kalah _harus_ mencium yang menang.”

“Kalau begitu kau yang untung!”

“Ayah kamu jualan es krim, ya?” Kembali mengabaikan Scorpius, Albus langsung mulai melancarkan rayuan maut yang dipelajarinya dari _reality show_ salah satu negara di Asia Tenggara.

“Semua orang juga tahu kalau ayahku pengusaha di bidang barang antik, idiot.” Scorpius memutar bola matanya menanggapi rayuan absurd Albus.

“Sudah, ikut skenario saja.” Albus _keukeuh_.

“Iya, ayahku jualan es krim. Kok tahu?” Akhirnya Scorpius menjawab juga. Lumayan lah daripada tidak ada kerjaan. Lagipula dia harus menang, agar bisa mencium Albus. Pakai sandal. Hahaha.

“Habis kamu manis sih. Bikin aku geregetan.” Oke. 1-0. Tapi Scorpius tak akan diam saja.

“Es gampang meleleh lho. Bagaimana, apa aku sudah melelehkan hatimu?” Jawab Scorpius sambil mengedipkan matanya genit. Albus tertawa.

“Di luar dugaan kau bisa juga merayu.”

“Tentu saja. Kau punya pena bulu tidak?” Kata Scorpius, masih bermaksud meneruskan rayuan gombalnya. Ia akan menunjukkan kalau ia juga bisa membuat seorang Albus Potter klepek-klepek karena rayuannya. Padahal Albus sudah klepek-klepek tanpa Scorpius harus merayu.

“Tidak. Yang kupunya adalah hatiku untukmu.” Jawab Albus seraya mengedip-ngedip genit.

“Sayang sekali, padahal aku butuh pena untuk mengukir namaku di hatimu yang sudah jadi milikku itu. Buat jaga-jaga biar tidak ada orang lain yang bisa masuk ke dalam hatimu.”

“Aku memang tak punya pena, tapi aku punya perkamen usang untukmu.”

“Perkamen usang?” Scorpius mengangkat alis.

“Iya. PERasaan KAsih MENdalam dan Untaian raSa sayANG.” Jawab Albus. Meskipun enek, tapi Scorpius harus berjuang. Dia tidak mau bibir seksinya ternistai oleh bibir Albus yang kelihatannya _kissable_ itu—oke, dia mulai berpikir ngawur.

“Ayah kamu tukang listrik, ya ?” Tanya Scorpius. Albus tersenyum geli karena wajah _desperate_ Scorpius kelihatan unyu sekali.

“Iya. Makanya aku punya keunikan. Orang yang akan jadi takdir hidupku bakal  tersetrum kalau bersentuhan denganku. Bagaimana, mau coba buktikan?” Ujar Albus sambil senyum-senyum mupeng.

Wajah Scorpius memerah antara marah dan malu. Albus menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Scorpius tidak akan bisa mengalahkan dia dalam soal rayu-merayu. Pasalnya Albus sudah membaca habis kitab SERIBU SATU RAYUAN MAUT milik kakaknya James yang _playboy_ tingkat dewa.

“Albus.” Panggil Scorpius tiba-tiba.

“Ya, _babe_?” Sahut Albus, masih cengar-cengir.

“Ini tidak ada gunanya. Aku mengaku kalah.” Kata Scorpius.

“Oh, _great_. Jadi, mau menciumku sekarang?”

“Tutup matamu.”

“Oh~key.” Albus dengan sukarela menutup matanya, deg-degan menunggu apa yang bakal terjadi. Lalu dia merasakannya. Sesuatu yang keras dan datar…. Dan bau tanah. Albus langsung membuka matanya, mendapati sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat yang dipakai Scorpius tepat di hadapannya. Albus langsung misuh-misuh. Scorpius menyeringai setan.

“ _What the hell are you doing_?!” Seru Albus jengkel, setelah selesai membersihkan bibirnya dan misuh-misuh sebentar.

“Menciummu.”

“Aku tidak minta dicium pakai sepatu!”

“Oh, ya?” Scorpius menatap Albus dengan tatapan _innocent_ yang dibuat-dibuat. “Tapi kau tidak bilang begitu tadi. Kau bilang yang kalah harus mencium yang menang. Nah, barusan kau sudah kucium. Pakai sepatu.”

Mata Albus menyipit. Memang tidak bisa diremehkan, mantan Slytherin ini. Liciknya minta ampun. Tapi Albus juga bisa jadi licik kalau dia mau. Dia tidak akan membuat malu _namesake_ -nya di surga sana.

“Kalau begitu ayo ganti permainan.” Kata Albus. Dia masih malas keluar dari sel ini, apalagi dengan Scorpius di dalamnya. Hitung-hitung libur sebentar melepas stres.

“Apa?” Tanya Scorpius dengan keangkuhan khas Malfoy.

“Kita main ‘ _first thought_ ’.”

“ _First thought_?”

“Yap. Kau harus mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu pertama kali ketika kau mendengar sebuah kata. Misalnya, aku bilang pintu, lalu kau menjawab rumah, karena itu yang ada dalam pikiranmu pertama kali. Nah, setelah itu, aku menyambungnya dengan jendela, karena itu yang kupikirkan pertama kali ketika mendengar kata rumah. Terus sambung menyambung seperti itu. Dan yang kalah adalah yang tidak bisa menjawab lebih dari lima detik. Paham?”

“Oke.” Jawab Scorpius. Ia yakin tak akan kalah. Lagipula kalaupun dia kalah, dia bisa mengakali Albus lagi nanti.

“Yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan yang menang.”

“Oke.” Sahut Scorpius.

“Kumulai, ya. Hijau.”

“Matamu.” Jawab Scorpius langsung. Dia sendiri agak terkejut ketika menjawab secara spontan. Pemuda _bleach-blonde_ itu bisa melihat Albus menyeringai.

“Harry Potter.” Jawab Albus. Matanya sama seperti ayahnya, hijau cemerlang.

“Dark Lord.” Scorpius menjawab.

“Jelek.” Scorpius mengerutkan kening antara geli dan aneh. Jadi Albus menganggap Voldemort jelek?

“Albus.”

“Hei!” Seru Albus, tak terima dibilang jelek oleh Scorpius. Si pemuda _bleach-blonde_ menyeringai dan mulai menghitung.

“ _Gorgeous._ ” Sahut Albus cepat sebelum lima detiknya habis. Scorpius mendengus mendengar kenarsisan pemuda di hadapannya.

“Aku.” Jawab Scorpius. Dia bisa narsis juga kalau dia mau. Lagipula itu memang benar. Kalau dia tidak _gorgeous_ , mana mungkin Albus ngotot mengejar-ngejar dirinya?

“Monyet.” Sahut Albus, membuat Scorpius langsung mendelik. Kalau saja dia punya tongkatnya sekarang, sudah ia kutuk Albus jadi batu. Albus sendiri malah cengar-cengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

“Cinta.” Akhirnya Scorpius menjawab sekenanya sebelum waktu lima detik habis berlalu.

“Gila.”

“Kau.”

“Aku juga.” Scorpius cengo. “Kau tadi bilang ‘aku cinta kau’, jadi yang dipikiranku adalah ‘aku juga.’ Cinta padamu. Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran sekarang?” Albus menyeringai.

Wajah Scorpius memerah, antara marah karena Albus berhasil mengerjainya dan malu karena telah mengucapkan tiga kata tabu yang sudah ia tetapkan tak akan pernah keluar dari mulutnya untuk seorang Albus Potter. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup, tak tahu harus membalas apa.

“Sudah lima detik. Aku menang.” Kata Albus. Seringai penuh kemenangan terplaster di wajahnya.

“Kau curang!” Seru Scorpius akhirnya sambil merengut.

“Terimalah kenyataan, Scorpie. Kau tidak bisa menghindar. Aku yang menang.” Sahut Albus. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan raut wajah Scorpius yang makin terlihat imut saat merengut. Scorpius menggeram jengkel. Ingin rasanya dia menggali lubang dan menenggelamkan kepala Albus di sana, biar dia tak usah melihat wajah tampan pemuda itu lagi.

Scorpius menghela napas perlahan.

“Oke.” Katanya. “Kau yang menang. Apa keinginanmu? Asal kau tahu saja, aku tak mau jadi pacarmu.”

“Aku juga tak mau kau pacaran denganku karena terpaksa.” Jawab Albus. Seringaiannya sudah hilang, berganti dengan ekspresi serius.

“Jadi?” Scorpius mengangkat alis.

“ _Let’s have a dinner._ ” Kata Albus. “Dan jangan bilang kalau kita _sudah pernah_ makan malam bersama, karena makan bersama seratus orang lain di pesta Tahun Baru atau berdua di penjara sama sekali tidak dihitung, oke?”

“Oh. _Well, you mean like_ …”

“ _A date. Yeah. A proper one_.” Albus menatap ke dalam mata Scorpius dengan serius, membuat pemuda _bleach-blonde_ itu entah bagaimana merasa salah tingkah.

“Oke.” Jawab Scorpius akhirnya. Cuma satu kali kencan. Tak ada salahnya. Setelah itu dia bisa menghindari Albus lagi seperti biasanya.

Mendengar jawaban Scorpius kedua sudut bibir Albus perlahan tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman. Bukan senyuman menggoda atau seringaian jahil yang menyebalkan, tapi benar-benar sebuah senyuman. Tulus dan penuh suka cita; begitu cerah sampai-sampai Scorpius ingin menutup mata saking menyilaukannya. Tapi Scorpius tak bisa. Alih-alih menutup mata, Scorpius terdiam tak bergerak. Ia terpesona pada silaunya senyuman Albus yang rasanya bisa membuat buta; tenggelam dalam hijau padang rumput matanya. Melupakan keberadaan makhluk lain selain mereka. Dunia seolah hanya milik mereka berdua, yang lain hanya ngontr—

“Oi, ini makan siang.” Scorpius dan Albus sama-sama menoleh, mendapati seorang pria bertampang sangar memasukkan piring lewat lubang kecil di bawah jeruji yang dibuat khusus untuk memasukkan makanan.

“Apa itu bekicot?”

“Eww, menjijikkan sekali!”

“Apa-apaan tampilan itu?”

“Kau tidak lihat itu masih ada lendirnya?”

“Piringnya bukan bekas makan anjing, kan?”

“Nenekku saja bisa masak jauh lebih baik dari ini!”

—yang jelas mereka berdua lupa kalau masih berada di sel ukuran 2x2, dengan tangan dan kaki di borgol, serta sepiring bekicot berlendir. Yah, setidaknya Albus sudah dapat teman kencan kalau mereka bisa keluar nanti.

 

 

 **EXTRA** :

 

“Hei, Scorp.”

“ _What_?”

“ _Do you believe in love at first sight or should I pass by you again_?”

“Kita sudah kenal sejak umur sebelas, _moron_.”

“Oh, yeah. Sori. Habis setiap kali aku melihatmu rasanya aku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali, sih.”

“Rayuanmu sama sekali tak bermutu, Al.”

“…..”

“ _What? Don’t look at me like that_.”

“ _You know what? You look hot, you must be the real reason why there’s global warming_.”

“ _Just go and die,_ Potter. _Slowly and painfully_.”

“ _Eww. I always know that you have sadistic tendencies_.”

“ _Yeah. Whatever. Let’s just get out of here_. Aku tidak mau makan bekicot menjijikkan itu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kalau ada yang baca fic saya Albus Potter dan Ramuan Ahli-Merayu, pasti akan menemukan beberapa persamaan di bagian rayu-merayunya. Fic ini dibuat lebih dulu dari APDRAM (disingkat ceritanya), tapi saya belum ada ide untuk menyelesaikan. Nah, tak disangka yang rampung duluan malah APDRAM (saya tahu ini singkatan nggak banget, tapi please bear with me). Habis itu saya dapet ide buat menyelesaikan fic ini, hanya saja saya males edit bagian rayu-merayu itu. Jadi ya sudahlah.  
> Saya sebenernya kepengin nambahin dua pick-up lines favorit saya, tapi berhubung saya dapetnya dari fic orang juga jadi nanti disclaimer-nya nambah dong, hahaha XD  
> Makanya itu saya kasih di extra aja.. Yang bagian ngerayu-nya saya ambil punya orang—siapa yang nulis juga saya udah lupa, pokoknya saya nemuinnya di fanfic orang—tapi situasinya saya buat sendiri.  
> Akhir kata, Thanks for reading dan mari berdayakan demam AlScorp!


End file.
